Previously, rudimentary rapid tests may have been available on the market. Tests of this nature may have afforded a testing of only relatively basic parameters, such as typically may not have required any interpretation and/or a data management process in order to validate the test. More sophisticated and/or accurate rapid point-of-care tests may not heretofore have been possible, apart from at the hospital and/or in a core laboratory. This shortcoming of the prior art may have been due, in part, to the complexity of these kinds of diagnostic tests. At the same time, most prior art tests (whether simple or complex) may heretofore have required medical interpretation by qualified personnel.
Previously, in addition, the recordal of data in a computer for analysis and/or compilation in an electronic medical record (EMR) or healthcare repository may only have occurred in environments where there was access to a laboratory information system (LIS) or a hospital information system (HIS). That is, heretofore, automated recordal of results related to patient identification may have been, at best, very difficult and, often, impossible with simple prior art tests (e.g., lateral flow strips).
It is an object of an aspect of one preferred embodiment according to the present invention to provide a single-use handheld diagnostic test device, and/or an associated system and/or a method for testing biological and/or environmental test samples.
It is an object of an aspect of one preferred embodiment according to the present invention to provide disposable and/or reusable diagnostic test devices, systems and/or methods.
It is an object of an aspect of one preferred embodiment according to the present invention to reduce the number of complex features or requirements (e.g., IT infrastructure, connectivity, and/or professional interpretation of result) which may have been previously associated with substantially complete diagnostic test devices, systems and/or methods.
It is an object of an aspect of one preferred embodiment according to the present invention to provide substantially complete diagnostic test devices, systems and/or methods which may preferably be used with few or no complex features or requirements, such as, for example, IT infrastructure, connectivity, and/or professional interpretation of result.
It is an object of an aspect of one preferred embodiment according to the present invention to provide diagnostic test devices, systems and/or methods which afford a quality, level of result, and/or services which, heretofore, may only have been available in diagnostic tests performed in a core laboratory or hospital.
It is an object of an aspect of one preferred embodiment according to the present invention to provide diagnostic test devices, systems and/or methods which may preferably combine a disposable or reusable diagnostic test device with a conventional computing or networking electronic device.
It is an object of an aspect of one preferred embodiment according to the present invention to provide diagnostic test devices, systems and/or methods which may preferably combine a disposable or reusable diagnostic test device with a cellular telephone or laptop.
It is an object of an aspect of one preferred embodiment according to the present invention to provide diagnostic test devices, systems and/or methods which may preferably combine a disposable or reusable diagnostic test device with an identification system.
It is an object of an aspect of one preferred embodiment according to the present invention to provide diagnostic test devices, systems and/or methods which may preferably combine a disposable or reusable diagnostic test device with a biometric identification system.
It is an object of an aspect of one preferred embodiment according to the present invention to provide diagnostic test devices, systems and/or methods which may preferably be used by a patient and/or customer with minimal technical or clinical knowledge concerning the device technology or the interpretation of the test results.
It is an object of one preferred embodiment according to the invention to provide a device, system and/or method for use in biological and/or medical applications.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned mentioned disadvantages associated with the prior art, and/or to achieve one or more of the aforementioned objects of the invention.